


all I ever wanted

by Roissy



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, NSFW Art, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kink meme.Prompt being: Pregnant!Lizzie, and Darcy is obsessed with her baby bump





	all I ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> drawing Darcys porn got me a sideburns kink and I don't know how to deal with it now.
> 
> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
